


«За Азерот», восьмой сезон великой саги, смотрите по воскресеньям в 19.00

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Actors AU, Anduin was a child actor, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Finally, Gen, Kinda, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Oops, WoW is a TV series, Wrathion is an activist, Wrathion is going full Oscar Isaac with onscreen WRanduin, also watch our poor Anduin with a crush on his co-actor, and they are making season 8 aka BfA, i guess, in the script form, this is an old thing but I've finished scene one cause of 8.3, tv series au, watch him make it canon
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: История съёмки нового сезона популярного шоу «За Азерот». В виде случайных кусков сценария. Со всеми вытекающими.
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn & Yrel, Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 4





	1. Сцена первая. Не сценарий, а пурга

**Author's Note:**

> Мы накурили эту АУ вместе с сестрой во время очередной прогулки по окрестностям. Обновляться будет совершенно нерегулярно, кусочно и по принципу «и так сойдёт». Ожидаются осадки в виде совершенно внезапных крэковых пейрингов — или намёков на оные. Но в сердце всего — конечно, наши собственные хэдканоны и взгляды на сюжет Варкрафта. И кризисный краш Андуина угадайте в кого. Потому что мы можем.  
> Все совпадения случайны. (Прости, GoT.)
> 
> Ах да, про процесс съёмок автор знает не то чтобы много, так I'm totally bullshiting all of this into existence. 
> 
> Warcraft 1, 2, 3 — старые, почти нишевые фентези-фильмы  
> WoW — продолжение, которое родилось случайно, но снискало кучу поклонников, и вот мы здесь.  
> Классик — 1 сезон  
> БК — 2 сезон  
> Лич — 3 сезон  
> Катаклизм — 4 сезон  
> Пандария — 5 сезон  
> Дренор — 6 сезон  
> Легион — 7 сезон  
> BfA — 8 сезон (который должны начать снимать в следующем году, а пока всё ещё перерабатывается сценарий)

Калифорнийский офис “Титан INC”, восемь утра. За окном плавится асфальт и закипает жизнь. Секретарша смотрит на поникший фикус и думает, что надо бы его полить. Проводит аналогию с собой, совершенно выдохшейся после вчерашней вечеринки, но не двигается с места. На внутреннем телефоне мигает лампочка. Секретарша лениво нажимает на кнопку.

Фрейя, ведущий продюсер флагманского сериала компании, “За Азерот”, по громкой связи: — Лилиан, отмените все встречи. Никого не впускайте...

“...И не выпускайте,” — мысленно добавляет Лилиан.

Хлопает входная дверь. Лилиан поднимает взгляд и видит Рафиона “Зовите_меня_Рафом_моя_семья_абсолютная_повёрнутая_на_зловещих_именах” Блэквинга, который выглядит так, словно вчера не отплясывал до четырёх утра и не выпил просто невероятное количество радужных коктейлей. На нём яркая футболка с лозунгом одной из местных ЛГБТ-благотворительных организаций. На правом ухе — золотистая кафа в виде дракона с красными глазами-камешками, которую он носит, почти не снимая, с тех пор, как получил роль Чёрного Принца в четвёртом сезоне “За Азерот” (и даже после того, как его понизили до камео в последующих сезонах). В руках — папка с выбивающимися из неё листами, некоторые, кажется, облиты кофе и потрёпаны так, словно их долго расправляли или сжимали пальцами. Тянет Раф на миллион баксов. Или, вернее, на тридцать тысяч — треть своей зарплаты (столько, по слухам, он оставляет себе).

Фрейя: — ...хотя сомневаюсь, что после вчерашнего кто-то появится.

Палец Лилиан всё ещё на кнопке внутреннего телефона, и Рафион наклоняется и шепчет, хитро улыбаясь:  
— Доброе утро, босс.

Из телефона доносится разочарованный стон.

Фрейя из телефона: — Пусть заходит.

Лилиан, наконец, отнимает палец от кнопки и кивает в сторону кабинета.

Раф: — Лилиан, ты бы сейчас запросто прошла кастинг в “Ходячих мертвецов”.

Лилиан, лениво поворачивая голову, словно приклеевшуюся к спинке стула: — Уже играла там в массовке.

Раф, опираясь локтями на стол и доверительно шепча: — Никогда бы не подумал! Слышал, ищут главную героиню в сериал про зомби-священницу, ты могла бы…

Лилиан, утробным голосом: — Покайся, сын мой!... (и далее обычным) Ибо я уже записана на пятницу.

Раф: — Порви там всех!

Лилиан изображает мертвеца, скрюченными пальцами пытающегося разорвать чужую плоть.

Дверь кабинета приоткрывается, доносится голос Фрейи:  
— Блэквинг, тащи сюда свою тощую задницу, раз уж пришёл.

Раф поигрывает бровями в сторону Лилиан, та отвечает вываленным из пасти языком и мёртвым взглядом. Он вскакивает, невыносимо бодрый для калифорнийского утра, и исчезает за дверью.

Лилиан смотрит на фикус. Фикус продолжает умирать от жары. Лилиан продолжает не двигаться. Где-то в коридоре начинает шуметь кондиционер.

Внутри кабинета Фрейи пусто, хотя стол приготовлен для переговоров: расставлены маленькие бутылочки с водой, конечно, тёплой, и разложены блокноты с дешёвыми ручками. Фрейя указывает Рафу на один из стульев, но тот подходит к её столу, который просто приставлен к круглому, и звучно кидает папку ей под нос.

Фрейя: — Остальных ждать не будем?

Раф: — Ваш сценарий — полнейшая пурга.

Во время драматической паузы — Блэквинг всегда был той ещё королевой драмы — Фрейя думает, рассмеяться ли ей потому, что не она в полной мере ответственна за сценарий, или потому, что он употребил слово “пурга”.

В результате Фрейя смеётся, потому что Блэквинг — не первый, кто говорит ей о неполноценности сценария. Первой была Джайна Праудмур, старожил сериала, исполняющая роль Волшебницы. Она почти полчаса кричала о том, что с 6-го сезона готовилась к роли злодейки, и как ей сложно далась перенастройка, и как она поверила “вашему грёбаному оскараносному сценаристу”, что такое развитие персонажа будет неожиданным и интересным. Джайну Фрейя подумывает уволить и заменить одной многообещающей звездой помоложе — с потрясающим голосом и более сговорчивую. С ней можно будет записать несколько промоклипов — осталось только чуть поднапрячь стилистов. Фанбаза у этой звезды такая, что недовольство рекастом потонет под их радостью. Правда, Фрейя не уверена, что всё это стоит её нервных клеток.

Фрейя: — В папке — правки?

Раф, немного выбитый из колеи такой простой реакцией, кивает и добавляет: — Скорее, предложения.

Фрейя протягивает руку и нетерпеливо поигрывает пальцами. Принимает папку, раскрывает её и думает, что пора записаться на маникюр.

Раф: — Когда я в очередной раз не получил окончательный драфт сценария, то подумал, что вы прикалываетесь.

Фрейя вздыхает, пробегая глазами по перечерканному сценарию первого эпизода 7-го сезона. Почерк у Рафиона красивый, этого не отнять — надо было нанять его на место каллиграфиста, пока он маялся во всяких инди-киношках и крошечных второстепенных ролях в других сериалах, ожидая триумфального возвращения своего персонажа, Чёрного Принца. Фрейя может понять и его недовольство: Чёрный Принц был в каждом черновом варианте сценария, начиная с 6-го сезона, но никогда не доходил до чистового. В 6-ом сезоне его заменили путешествующим во времени бронзовым драконом, которого убили за кадром. В 7-ом — совершенно новым персонажем, которого играл Абиссиан Смоляной Рог, сюрприз от актёрского профсоюза, актёр из индейской резервации. Рафион с ним отлично ладил, насколько знала Фрейя, но недовольство заменами выражал открыто. Что ж, он сам виноват. Не нужно было так активно требовать невозможного. А ведь мог бы подождать ещё пару годков, и...

Фрейя задерживает взгляд на финале первой серии. Раф, конечно, оставил появление Чёрного Принца в посольстве Штормграда из первого черновика, но обыграл его в более комедийном ключе. Что совсем не подходило для финала первой серии самого грандиозного сезона «За Азерот» из всех существующих. Амбиции «Титан INC» были огромны. Ожидания спонсоров тоже. Продюсеры наседали на Фрейю со всех сторон, и иногда ей хотелось просто улететь с этой планеты куда-нибудь подальше. Хотя бы на МКС. Или даже Луну.

Нынешний Король Штормграда, любимчик публики и один из условно «хороших парней» в исполнении Андуина Ринна, принимает Чёрного Принца за собственную галлюцинацию, в чём его почти сразу же разубеждают остальные присутствующие главы народов. Значит, Раф налегает на линию, вытекающую из одной из второстепенных линий 6-го сезона — пророчества тёмного бога о короле и трёх обманах. От линии решили отказаться, и намёки остались погребены на фанатских форумах, но Раф Блэквинг любит последовательность. Это заметно по всем его появлениям в последних сезонах — даже в камео он выкладывается по полной. Он знает своего персонажа так, как не знает его никто. В этом-то и проблема.

Фрейя: — Вижу, кто-то выучил свои уроки.

Рафион фыркает:  
— Я вас умоляю, «уроки». Закидываете в сериал крючки — умейте ими воспользоваться.

Фрейя отчаянно хочет сказать, что это мистер Блэквинг должен выговаривать вовсе не ей, но сдерживается. Если Блэквинг окажется в одной комнате с нынешней командой сценаристов, вероятно, придётся вызывать полицию.

Фрейя, закрывая сценарий: — Остальное тоже уже видел?

Рафион: — Если та слитая на Реддит чушь — правда, то да, ещё как видел.

Фрейя знает о слитом в Интернет сценарии. Как и о реакции на него. Она сама всё это организовала, в конце концов. И потому она складывает руки в замок и пронзает Рафиона одним из своих фирменных взглядов:  
— И ты что же, правда думаешь, что у нас не припрятаны пара тузов в рукаве?

Рафион закатывает глаза:  
— Мне это говорят каждый год после той херни, что вы устроили с Судом над Вождём. Мне напомнить о том, как смеялась Вериса? Серьёзно, сколько ей понадобилось дублей, чтобы произнести «Нет, дражайшая сестра, мы не будем захватывать мир вместе», не падая на землю от хохота?

Фрейе хочется поморщится — эпизод действительно не самый лучший, но сценаристка тогда заверила их, что знает, к чему клонит. Конечно, это не сработало. И до сих пор не работает, но отступать было уже поздно. Может, поэтому Сильвана, одна из знаменитых сестёр Виндраннер, тоже решила, что уже поздно и перестала соблюдать хоть какие-то приличия на съёмочной площадке. И боги с ними, с опозданиями, и даже с бутылкой вискаря, которую она прятала в трейлере, — Фрейя знала, что это было для вида, Сильвана бросила пить ещё во время съёмок третьего сезона — но её далёкое от профессионального отношение к съёмочному процессу распространялось по площадке, словно пожар. На фотосессию для промок к сезону она заявилась в футболке «Спаси дерево — убей сценариста», отказалась нормально загримироваться и корчила невообразимые лица, которые никак не подходили настроению: её героиня, Банши, должна была жечь одно из Эльфийских Мировых Древ и реагировать соответствующе. В результате для промок использовали концепт-арты, а весь пак загубленных фотографий Виндраннер забрала домой. Может, чтобы показать сёстрам, кто знает.

Фрейя: — На этот раз у нас есть план.

Рафион выгибает бровь: — Да ну?

Фрейя позволяет себе улыбнуться: — Ну да. И тебе он особенно понравится.

Рафион хмурится, и Фрейя мысленно хвалит себя за проницательность. А потом произносит:  
— Тебе даже будет, что сыграть.

Рафион скрещивает руки на груди:  
— Это мне тоже говорят каждый год. А потом дают очередное камео. Я даже перестал стричься!

Его персонаж, Чёрный Принц, никогда не снимал тюрбана — что стало большой темой для фанатских пересудов и спекуляций про культурный код драконов — но нынешнюю копну волосы Рафа действительно было бы сложно уместить под ревизитом.

Фрейя замечает: — Драконы тоже растут.

Рафион хмурится и подбирается: — В слитом сценарии не было ничего про...

Он вдруг замирает. Губы его растягиваются в улыбке.

Рафион: — Вы ведь специально это сделали, да? Сколько актёров уже приходило к вам жаловаться?  
Фрейя не юлит: — Ты... кажется, десятый?

Рафион опускает руки и разве что не свистит: — Ого! Да я черепашка, а не дракон, судя по всему.

Фрейя: — Зато теперь ты знаешь, что мы не просто так взяли настолько большой перерыв между сезонами.

Фрейя не уточняет, что на самом деле они планировали выпускать по пять серий в год и собрать сезон за несколько лет. От этой идеи они тоже отказались. Хотя кто знает, как было бы лучше для сохранения нервных клеток самой Фрейи.

Рафион фыркает и разворачивается в сторону двери:  
— Я ведь всё равно от вас не отстану.

Фрейя пожимает плечами:  
— О, я на это и не рассчитываю, мистер Блэквинг. Но на будущее: в следующий раз поговори со своими коллегами-актёрами, прежде чем вбегать в мой офис в восемь проклятых утра.

Рафион удивлённо вскидывает брови:  
— Что, у кого-то на руках есть нормальный драфт?

Фрейя делает вид, что припоминает, так ли это на самом деле:  
— Думаю, минут через сорок его доставят парочке проверенных человек. Достаточно вежливых для того, чтобы не вламываться ко мне на работу. А хотя бы позвонить заранее.

Рафион приподнимает плечи, словно ему действительно стыдно, но продолжает улыбаться, вот ублюдок.  
— И в этом драфте Чёрный Принц наконец-то урвёт поцелуй неприступного Штормградского...

Фрейя прикрывает лицо ладонью, скрывая собственную улыбку:  
— Изыди, Блэквинг. Вместе со своими великими и благородными целями. Хоть бы что-то новое придумал за столько лет.

Рафион открывает двери и следующую фразу произносит уже в коридор:  
— Это было не только логичным развитием событий, но и заявлением. Что для студии вашего размера...

Фрейя, бормоча: — Да-да, огромный шаг для всего человечества. Почему бы тебе не обсудить это со мной после того, как ты прочтёшь чёртов сценарий?

Рафион вдруг подскакивает на месте: — Погодите, а среди этих проверенных людей случайно нет...?

Двери офиса закрываются, и Рафион вдруг оказывается нос к носу с Сильваной Виндраннер. Для восьми утра она выглядит подозрительно бодро, хотя на ней безразмерная футболка с логотипом древней рокерской группы и драные джинсы. Она совсем не походит на человека, который зарабатывает столько, сколько зарабатывает она.

Сильвана, немного скрипуче:  
— Блэквинг. Вижу, ты получил сценарий.

Рафион: — А вы что здесь...?

Сильвана, кивнув Лилиан и готовясь войти в офис Фрейи без приглашения:  
— У меня тоже есть парочка предложений.

Сильвана машет собственной копией сценарий, и Рафион успевает подумать, новая ли это версия, и если так, не подождать ли ему в коридоре и не обсудить ли его после.

А потом его телефон дребезжит в кармане, и на экране высвечиваются одно за другим несколько сообщений от Ирель Лайтбрингер, которой посчастливилось получить одну из второстепенных ролей в шестом сезоне. С Рафионом они сдружились не сразу: Ирель относилась к нему с лёгким пренебрежением, пока не узнала получше. Впрочем, так происходило с каждым человеком, которого Блэквинг встречал в жизни. Кроме, разве что, Андуина.

Рафион подносит телефон к лицу и читает:  
«ТЫ ВИДЕЛ НОВЫЙ СЦЕНАРИЙ?»  
«НЕТ ЕСЛИ Б ВИДЕЛ ТЫ БЫ УЖЕ ДАВНО ОРАЛ МНЕ В ТРУБКУ.  
Вечером собираемся у Ринна поорать.»  
«PS: МЕНЯ ПОВЫСИЛИ ДО ЗЛОДЕЯ >:) »

Рафион вздыхает и нажимает кнопку лифта.  
И радуется, что до вечера ещё долго. Будет время прочитать новый драфт. Он только надеется, что ему не придётся возвращаться к Фрейе с новыми правками. И ещё немного на то, что его персонажа снова не низвели до камео.


	2. Сцена вторая. Дохлый голубь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я наконец-то закончила рабочий сценарий, пережила кризис "я забыла, как писать Андуина, спасите" и вернулась к этой штуке!  
> Работать над ней крайне весело, но регулярность всё ещё не обещаю. Однако на этой неделе принесу ещё мини по 8.3, который сейчас дописываю.  
> Эту сцену посвящаю моей героической сестре, которая познала на себе тяготы костюма и Ирель, и Андуина. (Посмотреть на всё это можно в её инстаграме - http://instagram.com/s.e.a.lis/)

Закат.  
Большой дом на одном из голливудских холмов. У подъездной дорожки — синий «Камаро» и чёрный внедорожник неопределённой марки, а также белый мотороллер с кучей стикеров и ярко-розовым шлемом.  
За панорамными окнами — современная кухня, но не хром и серебро, а дерево и золото. На столешнице сидит Ирель Лайтбрингер, исполнительница роли одной из дренейских храмовниц в 6-ом сезоне «За Азерот», высокая пепельная блондинка с удивительно проницательным взглядом. Она болтает ногами и ест кусок пиццы с курицей и ананасами.  
Из зала появляется Андуин Ринн, исполнитель роли Короля Штормграда, светловолосый и крепкосложенный, в безразмерной футболке и поношенных штанах, с беспорядком на голове и кругами под глазами. В его руках — кучка листов.

Андуин: — У меня нет слов.

Он кидает бумагу на стол, и те скользят и чуть не падают на пол.

Ирель, вопреки ожиданиям, словно бы совсем не обращает на них внимания, хотя могла бы спасти и поправить.

Андуин, шумно вдыхая воздух через нос и вцепляясь в собственные волосы, усиливая беспорядок:

— Не знаю, чего я ожидал.

Ирель, быстро проглатывая кусок пиццы:

— Не этого? И.. ты в курсе, что опять цитируешь «Задержку в развитии»?

Андуин фыркает:

— Ну, студия хотя бы не прислала мне дохлого голубя.*

Ирель: — Если бы прислали, можно было бы подать на них в суд... Или!

Она соскакивает на пол, в процессе задевая сценарий ногой, но всё равно не поднимает его.

Ирель: — Это могло быть началом истории всей твоей жизни! Нуарный детектив в современности! С покушениями и погонями! Мы наняли бы частного детектива, ты бы колесил по стране, в глупой перестрелке погиб бы твой отец, а потом, в самый неподходящий, но трогательный момент явился бы твой принц на белом... то есть с чёрными крыльями и...

Андуин закатывает глаза:

— Эль, во имя всех святых…

Ирель подходит к нему ближе и чуть склоняется — она действительно намного выше него. Пусть и из-за туфлей на платформе в том числе, которые не успела снять: едва приехав, она тут же полетела на кухню.

Андуин, хмурясь: — И не смей даже шутить про моего отца, это...

Ирель: — Не думай, что я не заметила, как ты покраснел.

Андуин, скрещивая руки на груди: — Я не... Это от злос… Хотя, знаешь, пожалуйста, радуйся своим наблюдениям. Согласиться с тобой куда легче, а то затянется до самого утра.

Ирель выпрямляется и ослепительно улыбается, всем своим видом излучая что-то вроде «То-то же».

Ирель: — Так что там?

Девушка кивает в сторону сценария. Андуин кривится:

— Почему бы тебе самой не посмотреть?

Ирель: — Я ещё не получила свою копию!

Она выглядит почти испуганной. Наигранно испуганной, конечно.

Ирель: — К тому же…

Ирель лукаво ухмыляется:

— Вдруг там что-то, не предназначенное для моей хрупкого душевого равновесия…

Она картинно закатывает глаза и прикладывает ко лбу ладонь.

Андуин: — Когда тебя вообще останавливали правила? Мне стоит сообщить, кому надо, что тебя подменили?

Ирель хмурится:

— Кому надо?

Андуин: — Начну с твоего спортивного зала и пойду по головам.

Ирель: — Ты не посмеешь.

Андуин: — Ещё как посмею.

Несколько секунд Ирель пялится на него, а потом машет рукой и тянется за новы куском пиццы.

Ирель: — Да ладно, они будут только за.

Андуин: — За то, что ты изменила своим священным принципам?

Ирель делает вид, что пытается ударить Андуина туфлёй на платформе, качнув в его сторону ногой.

Ирель: — Если бы ты видел слитый на Реддит черновой сценарий, ты бы знал, что у Храмовницы не осталось никаких принципов.

Андуин непонимающе хмурится:

— В последней слитой инфе Храмовницы не было, о чём ты…

Ирель: — Ага! Я так и знала, что ты там сидишь!

Андуин: — Эль, мы там интервью от официальных аккаунтов раздаём.

Ирель: — Да брось, зарегистрировался под каким-нибудь ником типа «Фанат_Чёрного_принца_номер_один» и яростно подбрасываешь на фанатский фен дерь…

Её прерывает звонок во входную дверь.

Андуин бормочет: — Кого ещё нелёгкая…

Он знает, что его отец, Вариан Ринн, игравший Короля Штормграда в первых 6-и сезонах и с радостью ушедший из сериала, сейчас наверняка торчит в одной из своих любимых забегаловок в городе, в том районе, куда человек другой комплекции не посмел бы сунуться. Вариан получил роль из-за приступа гнева на кастинге (годы последующей терапии ему помогли), но привычкам своим, выработанным долгими годами актёрской безработицы, не изменил даже после того, как деньги у него начали водиться. Сам Андуин сыграл сына короля в шоу просто потому, что продюсерам нужен был персонаж-ребёнок, который кажется разумнее взрослых. Андуин сыграл Штормградского Принца, достойного наследника Матильды из одноимённого фильма и Кевина, которого постоянно оставляли дома одного. Просто на пару декад позже, чем следовало. Полноценное возвращение персонажа устроили в 5 сезоне, который ориентировали на восточную публику. Те времена Андуину запомнились разъездами по миру — прежде, чем обосноваться в Туманной Таверне, Принц сменяет немало локаций — и, конечно, знакомством с мистером Блэквингом.

Ирель из соседней комнаты: — Прости заранее!

Андуин замирает у дверей с протянутой к интеркому рукой. Если Ирель извиняется, это может означать только одно.

Видео в интеркоме подтверждает догадку: у ворот в дом Риннов стоит Рафион Блэквинг, Чёрный Принц собственной персоной.

Андуин:

— Эль! Что он…

Андуин поспешно отпрыгивает от интеркома, словно Раф может его услышать.

Андуин: — Что он здесь делает?

В голосе его гораздо меньше спокойствия, чем ему хотелось бы. Ирель смеётся:

— Приехал на читку, конечно. Ну, знаешь, той штуки, что так доверительно прислала вам студия.

Андуин ничего не отвечает.

Ирель: — Впусти бедолагу, он ведь сюда наверняка пешком пёрся. Ох уж эта его аджента.

У Рафа Блэквинга множество фиксаций. Одна из них — хождение пешком по такому ужасному городу, как Лос-Анджелес. Не всё время, конечно, но это всё равно впечатляет.

Андуин не делает никаких подвижек в сторону двери, и Ирель со вздохом подходит к интеркому сама.

Ирель: — То, что ему сейчас отвечу я, не пойдёт тебе на пользу, крошка Ринн.

Андуин: — Дай мне хотя бы подготовиться.

Ирель кидает на него взгляд, в котором ясно читается «Я тебя умоляю» и отвечает Рафу, открывая ворота.

Андуин опускает взгляд на свою растянутую футболку и обречённо вздыхает.

Андуин: — Чёрт бы меня…

Ирель: — Ты уверен, что это должен быть обязательно чёрт, а не кое-кто другой хвостатый и рогатый?

Андуин: — Чисто технически твой персонаж больше подходит под это описание. У неё и копыта есть.

Ирель: — Ох, я знаю. Это мне приходится таскать их двадцать через двадцать минут. И рога. И эти… щупальца. Вам-то, Принцам, повезло.

Андуин: — Я теперь Король.

Ирель: — И?

Андуин вздыхает ещё раз и проводит рукой по волосам, взъерошивая их ещё сильнее:

— Доспехи.

Ирель понимающе морщится.

Андуин: — У меня теперь столько слоёв, словно я не Король, а лук.

Ирель фыркает и смеётся. В то же мгновение распахивается входная дверь, и Рафион Блэквинг сам впускает себя в дом Риннов. У Блэквингов есть такая привычка. Катрана Престор, которая также была частью этой огромной приёмной семьи, тоже входила в дом Риннов, как к себе домой. Было время, подозревал Андуин, когда его отец в самом деле хотел, чтобы она считала эту сияющую коробку своим домом. Их отношения были сложными, и Андуин старался туда лишний раз не лезть. Он виделся с Катраной в прошлом месяце, когда она привезла пьяного в хлам Вариана на своём чёрном «Фиате» и помогла затащить его в дом. Судя по всему, пили они не вместе. Иногда в Катране просыпалось самаритянство.  
Раф чуть опускает тёмные очки — которые сейчас вряд ли носит для защиты от солнца, хотя его и без того останавливают на улицах — ловит взгляд Андуина, открывает рот… но не успевает ничего сказать. Ирель почти сносит его с места и заключает в объятия. Разница в росте между ними становится ещё очевиднее: хотя за последние несколько лет Рафион нехило вытянулся. Когда они встретились впервые, Андуин был чуточку выше. Но порадоваться этому он не успел: в 15 лет его не заботили такие дурацкие вещи, он всё ещё горел энтузиазмом на съёмках и каждый раз млел в сценах с актёрами, которых считал великими. В последние дни съёмок шестого сезона, когда в одном помещении собрались обе политические стороны конфликта — и, как следствие, около двадцати актёров — Андуина чуть удар не хватил. Он и по сей не помнил, как умудрился не поперхнуться своими репликами и высказать всё с нужной долей уверенности и мягкости. Тогда Андуин думал, что в этом главное отличие между ним и его персонажем: штормградский Принц был уверен в себе, а сам Андуин… не то чтобы. Хотя с тех пор они оба немало изменились.

Ирель: — Вы только представьте, как мне повезло! Увижу первую репетицию самой ожидаемой фанатами сцены.

Андуин: — В самой ожидаемой фанатами сцене должно быть куда меньше Принцев и куда больше Банши…

Ирель: — Ты что ли за всеми фанатскими опросами следишь?

Ирель скрещивает руки на груди и переводит взгляд на Рафиона.

Ирель: — Он мне сегодня признался, что сидит на Реддите.

Рафион сверкает глазами: — Мисс Лайт, хочу напомнить, что мы все там порой сидим. Отвечаем на вопросы и…

Андуин: — Вот и я ей так же сказал.

Ирель дуется: — Никакого с вами веселья. Я тебя всё равно найду! Вычислю по нику!

Последние фразы она бросает через плечо, устремляясь в залу и, наконец, снимая на ходу свои чудовищные туфли.

Ирель: — Я во двор! Может, удастся снять вас, идиотов, выложу в Интернет и озолочусь!

Она продолжает что-то говорить уже вне зоны слышимости. Шелестит, открываясь, стеклянная дверь во двор.

Раф поднимает на лоб очки — те придерживают падавшие на его лицо жёсткие пряди.

Раф: — Привет, Ринн.

Андуин кивает: — Блэквинг.

Между ними повисает тишина. Раньше в их общении неловких пауз не было. С другой стороны, раньше сердце Андуина не пыталось совершить стратегический побег из клетки всякий раз, когда Блэквинг бросал на него взгляд.

Раф: — Уже прочёл?

Рафион проходит в дом, чуть не задевая Андуина плечом. Тот поспешно поворачивается и следует за ним.

Раф: — Что думаешь?

Андуин идёт по дипломатическому пути. В последние годы они редко обсуждали сценарий.

Андуин: — С удовольствием растяну удар по твоему лицу на несколько десятков дублей.

Рафион смешливо фыркает, хватается за дверной косяк и выходит во двор — Ирель удобно расположилась на одном из плетёных кресел и, судя по виду, что-то ожесточённо строчит в своих соц-сетях.

Ирель: — Кто готов щёлкнуться для моего инстаграма?

Рафион бросает на Андуина озорной взгляд, и тот обречённо вздыхает. Нужно было переодеть футболку. Интернет видел его и не в таком состоянии, но всё же.

Ирель, благослови её душу, выклыдывает единственное фото, на котором лица Андуина не видно: когда они вычитывали первую встречу своих персонажей после долгих и тёмных лет в истории Азерот, Андуин так сильно хмурил брови, что Раф не выдержал и легонько стукнул его по лицу листами со сценарием. Ирель знала, что делает: на следующей день Интернет кипит, пытаясь понять, точно ли Чёрный Принц вернётся в сериал, или это очередная пустышка, и рассматривает под микроскопом название первой серии, засветившейся на первой странице закрывшего лицо Андуина сценария.  
Где-то в своем просторном офисе довольно улыбается Фрейя.  
___________________________________  
* эта сцена - www.youtube.com/watch?v=6n_NXSa0_Uc


End file.
